Domino High Hell
by Kuro Tsuki Tenshi
Summary: The hikaris are sick, they cant miss school. What's a hikari to do? Send your other to school in place of you! That's exactly the plan that Yugi and Ryou came up with
1. It's A Hikari Virus!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own a playstation though, and this computer. But other than that , nope don't own this anime.

Tsuki: And I'm back!

Bakura: Joy....

Ryou: Yay! Another happy one!

Tsuki: Not only is it happy but unbearably funny and embarrassing to the yamis

Yami: What?!?!

Neko: Oops did I forget to tell you dear?

Yugi: Yay! Embarrassing moments!

********** scene changes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure that you can go to school today?"

Ryou sneezed again followed by a cough. "I'm fine."

"Aibou you look and sound like shit."

"Yeah, I love you too."

"Ryou just stay."

"Iie Bakura, I can't miss a day. You know that."

Bakura leaned against the wall, trying to think of a way to keep his obviously very sick hikari home. The boy could barely walk he was so sick. He took the teen's backpack, and turned him towards his bedroom.

"Go to bed now."

"But aibou!"

"Go on and rest, I'll fill in for you today."

"Bakura you don't know-"

"I'll manage."

He pushed Ryou gently towards his room. As Ryou slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, Bakura went into his closet and changed into one of his aibou's school uniform. He came out and Ryou gently chuckled.

"What? I don't look that bad do I?"

"Aibou, if your going to be me you have to button the jacket all the way up to the top and make your hair more uh, tame."

"My hair looks fine." He said as he did the top three buttons up. 

"But it doesn't look like mine. Come on."

He pulled his yami into the bathroom, sitting him down on the edge of the tub and getting a bottle of hair spray from the sink, then handing him a brush. Bakura brushed his hair down, mumbling about how he insisted his hair was fine. Ryou took the brush from him, spraying his hair down with the hair spray and brushing it into the style Ryou kept it in.

"There now you can pull it off."

Bakura stood up, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked exactly like Ryou. The only difference was that his eyes were harsher looking than his hikari's.

"You know it's amazing what hair spray can do."

Ryou started to laugh, which turned into a short coughing fit. The phone rang and he went to answer it, Bakura nagging at him to forget it and get to bed.

"Hello?"

A soft cough was heard on the other end, followed by Yugi's scratchy barely audible voice.

"Hey Ryou, could you do me a favor."

"What is it?"

"Could you get my assignments today?"

Ryou coughed again, trying to get his words out.

"I would Yugi, nut I'm not going either. I'm sure Bakura could, we do have all the same classes after."

"Bakura?"

"Yeah, he's filling in for me at school today. Why don't you send Yami so it seems like you haven't missed a day either."

"hold on Ryou, I'm gonna ask him."

*********************************

"Yami!"

Yami walked into the room, setting a glass of water on Yugi's bedside table.

"Aibou don't yell, you'll only make your throat worse."

"Yami could you go to school and pretend to be me?"

"I thought you were going to get Ryou to get your work."

"He's sick too, and Bakura is going in his place so I was thinking you could go in mine too. You could help each other, we have the same classes."

Yami smiled slightly as Yugi tried to give him puppy eyes, but he was just to tired to make them.

"Alright aibou I'll go as you."

"Arigato Yami." Yugi picked up the phone, putting back to his ear. "Ryou, Yami said he'll go."

"Does he know the way to school?"

"Ummm I don't think so, he doesn't pay attention when I'm at school."

"Just send him over to my house, Bakura knows the way."

"Okay, arigato Ryou."

"No problem Yugi."

Yugi hung the phone up, grabbing a bottle of hair gel from the drawer in his bedside table, and tossing it at Yami.

"You have to put your four blonde streaks down aibou."

"Aibou, people won't notice them."

"Just gel them down into your bangs. Believe me, people in my school notice things as simple as new shoes. That reminds me, make sure to wear a pair of my sneakers, not your boots."

"Yugi-"

"Onegai Yami. It's just one day."

"Fine."

Luckily for Yami the previous school year Grandpa had accidentally got a uniform to big for Yugi, but it fit Yami perfectly. He slipped it on with a pair of Yugi's shoes then unhappily gelled his streaks down into his bangs.

"How do I look?"

"Looks like I had a growth spurt overnight."

"Yugi, seriously."

"Come here."

Yami walked over, kneeling down next to the bed. Yugi reached up, pulling a little piece of his other's bangs out and placing it in the center.

"Now you're me. Now get my backpack and get going to Ryou's. Don't forget to eat lunch either."

"Eat lunch?"

"People will worry if "I" don't eat."

"Fine, fine, aibou, I'll eat."

"And stay with Bakura!" He yelled down the hallway after Yami.

"Don't yell!" He called back. Yami grabbed Yugi's backpack, and left for Ryou's house.

******************************

"You have to eat lunch."

"Got it."

"And you have to pay attention and take notes for me."

"Uh, they'll be in another language but okay."

"You can translate them later. Don't go around calling people mortals and when the teacher asks you to do something, just do it, don't start anything. And don't hit anyone, especially Yami, who you need to stay with so you both don't get lost, don't walk around calling him Pharaoh either and-"

"Aibou, don't worry I can handle this. It's only one day of school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neko: If only you knew....

Yami: Knew what?

Tsuki: Exactly how school is.

Bakura: I went to school before back in Egypt, it's not hard.

Ryou: You went to school in Egypt?

Yami: And he failed....

Bakura: I did not!

Yugi: Well they'll be at it for a while. Review guys! Onegai? *puppy eyes* 


	2. Shop for Yamis

A/N: Yes I am trying to get up my other story chapters. I promise I'll have them up soon.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. Thanks for your complete undivided attention *rolls eyes* Who reads these disclaimers anyway?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuki: First off arigato everyone for all the great reviews!!! ^_^

Yami: *looks at piece of paper with their class schedule from last chapter that Yugi gave him* Biology, Language, Shop, Pre, pre-pre-cal-cu-lus, what the?"

Yugi: It's math aibou."  
Bakura: *Grabs paper from Yami* That's math! What happened to add, subtract, multiply and divide?!?!

Ryou: You do those. Just along with exponents, quadratic equations, synthetic division, and factoring the square of a function."

Tsuki: *cries* Iie Ryou! Stop! The numbers hurt!

Neko: Calm down aibou, they're going to do it all, not you.

Yugi: And you both have double block precalculus.

Neko: Besides, you forgot imaginary numbers.

Bakura: How can there be imaginary numbers!?!?! They're imaginary!!!!

Tsuki: Hush you. On with the story!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami walked up to the door. It opened just as he was about to knock. Bakura stepped out, backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Come on Pharaoh, I can't believe I have to babysit you."

"Hey if anyone is babysitting anyone its going to be me having to babysit you."

"Whatever, let's get this Ra awful day over with."

They began to walk to school, not saying anything to each other. About halfway there Yami was mumbling in Egyptian and Bakura was all out cussing. Why? Because it had started raining. They found two problems with this. One it made them cold. Two it made them look stupid due to the fact that they had to choose of their hikari's notebooks to put over their heads so their hair spray and hair gel wouldn't come out. Needless to say they were both relieved to see the school coming into view.

"Stop cussing Tomb Raider. I'm sure Ryou doesn't go around shouting obscenities."  
"Well I'm pretty sure that Yugi doesn't know how to speak Egyptian either."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Make me."

"Don't temp me."

When they got into the school they could already see this being a bad day. As soon as they had stepped in Bakura found out that Ryou's shoes don't have good traction by slipping on the wet floor, right into Yami, knocking the two onto the floor in a pile.

"Stupid Pharaoh get the fu-" Yami clamped his hand over the ancient spirit's mouth, giving the people who were staring a nervous look.

"Don't mind Ryou, he didn't get much sleep last night. He's delirious."

The crowd blinked, and dismissed the incident, continuing with their day.

"Now listen "Ryou" if you promise not to yell or scream obscenities or do anything irrational I'll let you go okay?" 

Bakura nodded his head grudgingly. He had to spend the whole day with this man, why make it worse for himself. Yami let him go and he stood up, brushing off his jacket and picking up his backpack.

"Just wait till we're out of this place "Yugi", just wait."

They next decided to drop off some of their books like their hikaris had advised. After walking about halfway around the school they found the right lockers. Unfortunately, they couldn't figure out the whole locker combination-turn-it-this-way-then-that-way deal, so they were forced to carry all their books. Yami then pulled a piece of paper with the schedule they were supposed to follow on it out of his pocket.

"So where are we going o' great leader." 

Yami rolled his eyes, trying to ignore him. "Room 305."

"What class is it?"

"Shop. What's that?"

"Well let's find out o' infinite well of knowledge."

"Are you going to keep that up all day?"

"Most likely."

"Let's just find the room."

"Fine by me." Bakura looked up at the numbers that were above the doors, finding that they were only three doors down from there destination. "There."

They walked in, taking their seats due to the help of a seating chart Ryou had given to Bakura so they wouldn't get yelled at for sitting in the wrong places.

"Morning class. Today we'll be taking some notes and then we'll be making C2-cars."

Yami and Bakura looked over at each other, blinking, obviously confused. The teacher put the notes on the board, then took his seat as the students started coping them. Yami and Bakura shrugged and started to copy their own notes. They tried to ignore the stares of the other students as they copied them in Egyptian, the language they both wrote the fastest in. As soon as they all were finished, the teacher walked around the room, putting two blocks of wood and two carving knives on each table. Bakura picked up his knife, smirking. Yami kicked him under the table.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Don't you even think about anything like that."

"You ruin all my fun."

The rest of class went pretty smoothly, both of them being on their best behavior for once, doing their best to act like their hikaris would. That is until Bakura's knife slipped, slicing the palm of his hand open in a three centimeter long gash.. He just ignored it. Yami on the other and was obviously aware of it when he noticed the small pool of blood forming on the desk. He leaned closer to his fellow yami, whispering nervously to him.

"Bakura your hand you baka!"

"What?" He looked at his hand finally noticing the blood. "Oh would ya look at that."

"Would you do something about that before the teacher notices!"

"Why? I'm' immortal. A little blood loss won't kill me."

"But it will get us in trouble so just-"

"Ryou! Yugi! Do you have something-, Ryou your hand, are you alright?"

"Ummm it's only a little gash, not as bad as it looks, I'll be fine."

"Iie. Yugi will you go down to the nurse with Ryou?"

"Hai sensei. I will."

"Arigato Yugi, come back here after you're done and I'll give you a pass to your next class."

"Come on "Ryou"."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

They got up, and left the room. They wandered for about five minutes, Bakura leaving a blood trail, until they found a map of the school posted on a wall.

"Let's see clinic, clinic, clinic."

Bakura coughed, getting Yami's attention and pointed across the hall to a sign on the door that said clinic.

"Don't you say a word Tomb Raider."

They walked in, obviously disturbing the nurse by the sight of the blood on Bakura's hand. He sat where she had indicated him to grudgingly, letting her butterfly strip, and bandage his hand up. They then left and went back to shop, getting a pass to their next class. They then walked back out into the hall, both of them leaning against the wall. 

"So where we going next o' great keeper of the schedule."

"Stop that."

"Iie."

"Nevermind. We're going to Biology."

"Hmmm, sounds fun. What room?"

"426."

They pushes themselves off the wall and turned left, heading down the hallway.

"Your still a stupid Pharaoh."

"Stupid Tomb Raider."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura: Stupid mortal healing techniques

Yami: Shut up Tomb Raider

Ryou: I think we should send them to school more often.

Bakura: You shut up Pharaoh.

Yugi: Yea, its fun for all of us.

Yami: Soul Stealer

Tsuki: Not to mention tons of funny stories to tell their friends

Bakura: Stuck Up Brat Pharaoh

Neko: Yea, I'm sure Malik and Seto would never let them live it down

Yami: Petty Scoundrel

Ryou: On with the torture of our yamis! Review guys!!!!

Bakura: Baka!


	3. Biology, A Reason To Love School

DISCLAIMER: Have fun laughing at me, I know I don't own it but I have to say it anyway. I do not own 

Yu-Gi-Oh!....There ya happy you idiot lawyers?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neko: I hate biology, it's just plain gross.

Tsuki: Yeah, even for us two, maybe even for Bakura.

Yugi: Good thing we're not there! ^_^

Ryou: Lucky us! ^_^

Bakura: Biology, can't be as hard as it sounds, right?

Yami: *narrows his eyes at Bakura* Think about what she's been doing to us and then ask yourself that question again.

Bakura: Ra, we're in for it....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami walked in the room, followed by Bakura and they took their seats at a lab table.

"Ra, are they partners in **every** class?"

"It's better than being paired up with some idiot." He glanced over at Bakura.

"That's directed at me isn't it?"

"Maybe....."

"Shut up."

The teacher gave them their work and they discovered that if you've been sealed up for three thousand years that biology is hard. But they got by, Yami figuring how to use the book in coordination with the questions and Bakura cheating off of Yami's paper while hiding behind his own textbook. Being slow readers and writers in Japanese, they finished their work last, somewhat confusing the teacher.

"Are you two feeling okay? You usually get your work finished first."

"Uhhh we're just tired that's all."

"Yeah, it's the beginning of the week and all."

"You sure? Your voices sound scratchy."

"Oh it's nothing. You know this cold weather, gives everyone sore throats."

"Okay then, go back to your seats. Time for our lab ladies and gentlemen."

Yami raised his hand. "Ummm, ma'am, what exactly are we uh, doing?"

"Dissecting rats Yugi." She then passed out the dissecting kits. Bakura's face lit up with an actual smile as he looked at it.

"What are you so happy about?:

"I love this school thing."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "You love school? Since when!?"

"Easy. Every class I got to they give me something sharp to play with." Bakura clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from cussing as he received another sharp kick from the young Pharaoh.

"you're supposed to be Ryou, not your insane, paranoid, sadistic self."

Bakura narrowed his eyes back at Yami.

" Insane, most of the time, paranoid, sometimes, sadistic, never. It's just wrong."

"Unbelievable, he has morals. Few of them, but he has 'em."

Bakura picked up the scalpel from the kit, twirling it around in his hand.

"You're going to hurt yourself and I'm going to laugh."

"Don't start with me."

"Would you just do the lab?"

"Why? You scared to?"

"Iie, I'm not. I just don't fancy the idea of slicing open a dead rodent and poking at its insides, like some. Now get to it."

"Stop telling me what to do!" Bakura slammed the scalpel down, blade first, right into's Yami's badly placed hand.

"CHIKUSHOU, FAKKU, BABA!!!"

"Holy Ra! I didn't mean to do that! It was an accident honestly!"

"There is nothing honest about you!" Yami began a long string of cussing and various insults in Egyptian.

"Ryou Bakura! Yugi Mutoh! What's going on- Oh my God Yugi!"

Bakura started to panic and yanked Yami out of his chair by his wrist and used his best 'Ryou is panicking' voice. 

"I'm so sorry Yugi! I'll take him down to the clinic right away!" He dragged a cursing , bleeding, scalpel still stuck in his hand Yami out of the room. Yami eventually quieted down as they reached the clinic for the second time that day.

"Haven't I already seen you two today?"

Yami held up his hand, cursing loudly as he yanked it fro his flesh.

"We had another accident."

"Accident?"

"Hai and accident."

"Look could you just bandage him up or something? We have things to do."

She shook her head, sighing and instructed Yami to sit down. About a half hour later, they came out, Yami looking totally pissed, and Bakura actually looking sorry for his action.

"I said, gomen. What more do you want?"

"You did it on purpose!!"

"Iie, I didn't!"

"Then what would you call it!"

"I had an irrational fit of rage. I get them every now and then. Your, the one who got me angry, and you know I can't stand being ordered around or yelled at."

"Fine then, apology accepted. Let us pray to Ra himself that we don't come down her again today."

They went back to class, which was halfway over and sat back down at their lab table. The teacher had already removed the kit and cleaned up the blood. She also came over and informed the two that they were excused from doing the lab. Shortly after, Yami began a quiet chant in Egyptian, glancing over at Bakura every now and then.

"Are you cursing me?"

"Iie."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm praying that you don't get another sharp object in the next class."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura: Obviously I'm dangerous.

Yami: Obviously. Why was I the target!

Tsuki: Cause Bakura was the target last chapter!

Neko: So who's the target next chapter.

Tsuki: You'll see.

Ryou: So what is the next chapter?

Tsuki: Gym class ^_^

Yugi: Here we go again. Review guys!!!


	4. Gym, Not Recommended For Yamis

DISCLAIMER: And again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neko: I can't believe you.

Tsuki: What?

Neko: You can't inflict more damage than this!

Tsuki: They're supposed to be their hikari's! I can't smash them up that bad.

Neko: Fine

Bakura: well doesn't this chapter sound fun....

Yami: I'm ecstatic....

Yugi & Ryou: We are!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He got a blunt one instead. A baseball bat to be precise. Yami also received and blunt weapon. The baseball itself.

"Today kids we're playing baseball. Yugi will pitch first and Ryou will bat first. Now go change into your uniforms and be back out here in five minutes."

The two yamis looked at each other, blinking.

"Do they have uniforms for everything?"

"Apparently so."

They walked slowly into the boy's locker room, dismayed at the sight of the lockers present in there.

"They literally mean locker room don't they?"

"Stop joking, how are we going to open these things?"

They walked over to their hikari's lockers. Easily found by the last names present on their outsides. Bakura stared at them for a few minutes, then raised the bat and slammed it down on the padlock, causing it to fall off. He then repeated his action to Yami's locker, stunning the Pharaoh with total disbelief.

"What?"

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Got it open didn't I?"

They changed quickly into their gym uniforms, leaving their items on and shoving their clothes and backpacks into the now un-lockable lockers. The coach came around the corner, surprising them.

"Jewelry off boys."

"What jewelry?"

"I don't wear jewelry. Jewelry is for girls."

"Fine boys. I'll use simple words. Take off the gold objects hanging around your necks."

"You're insulting my intelligence aren't you? I am Phar-". The puzzle's spirit was cut off by a hand covering his mouth.

"Yes sir, we'll take them off."

The coach turned, leaving them be. Bakura removed his hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now who's having irrational fits of rage?"

"He insulted my intelligence."

"Touchy."

"I'm not taking off my puzzle."

"Like I'm going to take off my ring?"

"Let's just slip them under our shirts, no one will know.

Bakura gave him a skeptical look.

"Mine that will work, it's practically flat, but yours is well.... chunky."

"MY puzzle is not chunky!"

Bakura stared at him calmly. "Hai it is."

"Boys get out here now!"

So Yami and Bakura put their fight aside, and Yami figured out a way to hide his puzzle under his shirt and the two walked out of the locker room. The class was led outside to the baseball diamond. Yami and Bakura were finding the wet grass unpleasant but the fact that they were wearing shorts and it was cold outside was worse. The coach started explaining the teams and batting order. The two spirits in the back however, had their own conversation going.

"Does he expect us to know how to play this baka game?"

"It can't be that hard."

"Seems simple enough, but you know how simple modern things confuse you."

"Pharaoh!"

"What? It's not me who had a door problem."

"That's cause you had the light switch problems!"

"Shut up, I will not be insulted by you Tomb Raider."

"Come Pharaoh, this game cannot be hard. You throw the ball, I hit the ball and run like I'm fleeing an tomb while you run around trying to take me with the ball, like an idiot."

Teams were soon decided and 'Ryou' took the plate. He thought for a moment, seeing this done before on TV, he decided to follow the example. Yami stood on the pitcher's mound, wiggling his fingers around in this glove.

"Just throw the ball in his general direction, huh, sound easy enough. After all I **am** the Game King. Right no problem."

"Play ball!" yelled the coach and blew his whistle.

Yami, not looking to see if Bakura was ready, hurled the ball in the yami's direction. A crack was heard as ball met face and Bakura dropped the bat, his hands flying to his nose, the blood seeping out through his fingers.

"Fuck! You're supposed to throw the ball at me so I can hit it! Not imbed it into my fucking skull!"

Yami only began to laugh. "You look so stupid like that!"

A growl escaped Bakura's throat and he grabbed the bat off the ground, running over to Yami. Another crack resounded through the air as Bakura's bat met the back of Yami's left knee, dropping the former Pharaoh to the ground. Yami grabbed the edge of Bakura's shirt and yanked him down into the dirt. An all out fistfight broke out between the two, only stopping when the coach pulled them apart.

"Lucky for you two I don't have time in my day to give out and stay after for detentions! Now get down to the nurse's office and don't ever disturb my class like that again!"

They left the field and went back to the locker room, changing into their regular uniforms, Bakura holding pepertowels to his nose to keep the blood from dripping on everything. They left the locker room, heading for the clinic for the third time in one day. They walked side by side, Bakura holding his nose, and Yami limping as they made their way there. Yami pushed the door open, walking in first.

"You again?"

Bakura then walked in, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Both of you this time!?!"

"Gym accident." Yami, informed her, throwing a death glare in Bakura's direction.

"Hey don't blame me! You were the one who wanted to make another hole in my head with a baseball!"

"It would of been an improvement....'

"I am going to kill you later!"

"Enough! Both of you sit down now!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuki: Hehe, evil little me ^_^

Neko: *pet pet* Isn't my hikari kawaii?"

Yugi: Very

Ryou: When she wants to be that is.

Bakura: this is cruel and unusual. Do you know that?

Tsuki: Hai ^_^

Yami: Don't even bother Tomb Raider

Ryou: Review and maybe she'll do more torturous things to them! 


	5. The Joys of Lunch Well For Everyone But ...

A/N: Okay okay, you caught me. Hai I am basing some of this stuff on my school, but I am sure they do go to school on Saturdays so that just don't flame me about their school schedule.

DISCLAIMER: *writes on sticky note, puts sticky note that reads: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Signed, Kuro Tsuki Tenshi on every readers forehead.* Now go look in a mirror….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura: A baseball to my face!?!

Tsuki: Hai ^_^

Yami: And a baseball bat to my knee!?!

Tsuki: Hai ^_^

Neko: Isn't she kawaii…

Yami & Bakura: Iie…

Ryou & Yugi: *bouncing up and down* Hai ^_^

Bakura: You're only saying that because when she's an overly happy hikari, you get to be an overly happy hikari.

Yami: Ra, that makes sense. Ahhhhhhhhhh! The Tomb Raider is making sense to me!!! I'm not that low!!! I'm not supposed to understand his undereducated babble!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami and Bakura now stood in the long lunch line, both looking miserable. The nurse had found it funny to not send them home and make them finish their day. So here they were in the messy cafeteria, getting food they didn't even need to survive, and it would probably taste bad anyway. When they did reach the part in the line where they got their food, the look of it just screamed food poisoning and bad taste.

"My Ra, do they actually eat this shit?"

"Watch your mouth, I can't believe my hikari would eat this."

"Heh, no wonder he's so short."  
"Insult my aibou again and I'll put you in more pain than you're already in!"

"Down Pharaoh."

"Don't command me, I am not a dog like some."

"You mean like our hikari's baka friend Joey?"

"I was trying to be nice and not mention names."

They grabbed their trays, grabbing the food that looked somewhat edible along with various side dishes and something to wash it all down with. They waited in the line some more, Yami in more discomfort than Bakura due to his leg, until they finally reached the cashier.

"Two dollars."

"Huh? Two what? Oh money, you must mean money. 'Ryou' did you get money?"

Bakura blinked at him. "What's money look like in this day and age?"

"I believe it's that green paper stuff with faces of dead guys on it."

"Oh, you mean the crap I was going to wipe the blood from my nose with." Bakura pulled two dollars out of his pocket and gave it to Yami. Yami also pulled out some money, handing the four dollars to the cashier.

"Uh, this is for me and him."

"Fine, whatever, have a nice day."

They left the line, picking an unoccupied table and sitting down. They each poked at their food, looking like they were about to cry at the fact that they **had to eat it. Their day seemed to go downhill even more as Joey, Tristan, and Tea approached them. **

"Hey guys, how ya-whoa! What happened to you guys?"

"Shop, Biology, and Gym accidents."

"But you two are always so careful."

"Yeah and you usually don't get into fights in gym class."

"Who told you that?"

"I have the same period as them, just a different class. Yugi hit Ryou with a baseball, so Ryou hit Yugi in the back of the knee with the bat, so Yugi pulled Ryou down into the dirt-hey wait a minute!"

"Look Tristan, Joey's just had a ping of realization."

Tristan put his face close to 'Yugi's', inspecting him.

"Would you not invade my personnel space like that?"

"Holy crap it's Yami!"

They turned their attention to 'Ryou'.

"But-but t-that means he's B-Bakura!"

"Keep it down!"

"Gomen."

"I can see why Yami would be here but you, I can't even imagine stepping foot in this place"

"Careful, I bite when I'm agitated and you are highly agitating me."

"You're warning them?"

"I don't know where they've been."

"Me and Bakura are being Yugi and Ryou until they get over this cold they have. Hopefully we won't be here tomorrow."

"Or ever again."

"Oh come on guys. School isn't that bad."

"Shut up goodie two shoes."

"Yami!"

"Stupid present day mortals, go away"

"You're going to hurt her feelings."

"So I've had a bad day, and I agree with Bakura, go away."

"They're agreeing on something?"

"Amazing" 

Bakura bolted up from his seat, fixing a glare on the three. "Would you all just go away and leave us in peace! We have no interest in talking to you now get!"

The three quickly turned tail and went in the other direction as Bakura sat back down, pleased with himself.

"Arigato Tomb Raider. Seems your 'irrational fits of rage' come in handy sometimes."

"And you thought they were bad to have. Don't know why I even helped though, you did bust me in the nose with a baseball."

"That was an accident, like the whole scalpel-though-my-hand thing was."

"Then I'd like an apology."

"An apology!?!"

"Hai, I apologized to you, I expect one for your 'accident.'"

"Fine, if it will make you easier to deal with, gomen Bakura."

"See now we can move on, and most likely hurt each other again."

"You have a crazy view of the world."

"I am crazy."

They proceeded to shove down their food, not taking the time to let any taste of the stuff get in their system. Lunch was soon over and they were off to pre-calculus. Only trouble was they couldn't find the class.

"Yami, we've circled this place three times, the bell has already rung, and we still haven't found it."

"We just need to find another one of those maps."

"Let's head back to the clinic."

"For what?!?"

"There's a map across from it, remember o'nausationally challenged one."

"Stop that!"

They went back to the clinic, looking at the map across from it.

"This doesn't make sense! This says they're outside"

"Then let's go outside!"

They ran out the back doors, noticing several long objects with stairs lending to doors. Yami glanced above the door, noticing the number they were looking for, he grabbed Bakura's wrist, dragging him up to the door and entered just as the tardy bell rang. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami: You are cruel and evil.

Neko: Iie, she isn't. I'm the one who is the cruel and evil. ^_^

Bakura: *raises an eyebrow* Are you sure?

Neko: Hai, look *points over to where the immense light is emanating from, which just happens to be where Tsuki, Ryou and Yugi are*

Bakura: What are they doing?

Yami: Whatever it is, it involves paint….not good.

Tsuki, Ryou, & Yugi: *turn around with huge smiles on their faces and hold up a big painted sign.*

Sign: ONEGAI REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Bakura: I'm gonna be sick…..

Yami: I'm gonna be blind…

Neko: I'm killing my hikari!

Yami & Bakura: *holding Neko back, but failing miserably* Iie! Don't kill her! She has to finish the story and end our torture!!!!!


	6. Math, Ways To Get Out

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I now despise repeating myself like this…..

A/N: By the way in the last chapter Bakura says "There's a map across from it, remember o'nausationally challenged one." This line is supposed to say: "There's a map across from it, remember **o' navigationally challenged one." Gomen if I confused any of you, my computer is a bit baka…**

Tsuki: Yay! Next Chapter!!!!!

Ryou: Yay!

Yugi: Yay!

Neko: Yay torture!

Bakura: Boo…

Yami: Not having fun……

Tsuki: of course you two aren't having fun…..and now it's time for math!!!

Neko: Math!!!

Bakura: Right if there is smoke coming out of my ears….we all know why.

Yami: And if mine are bleeding we all know why.

CAPS = calculator talk (I'm basing them on TI-83's)

*****= scene change (from Yami to Bakura and vice versa)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You two are ten seconds late!"

"Ummm, gomen?"

"Get into your seats now!"

They took their seats in the third row, last two, Yami sitting behind Bakura.

"Today we will be continuing our lessons in Trigonometry."

The two yamis were lost already. She walked around the room, passing out calculators, which Bakura found the need to find out what each button did. He soon found out that you could type messages on it. Yami soon had Bakura's calculator pushed onto his desk. He leaned over it, reading the screen.

BAKA PHARAOH.

He narrowed his eyes, starting to push on the buttons of his own calculator, quickly figuring out how to work it. Once he did, he typed a message out them shoved the two machines back onto Bakura's desk.

BAKA TOMB RAIDER.

Thus they began a conversation, completely ignoring the teacher.

LOOK YOU CAN FIGURE THINGS OUT.

SHUT UP YOU BAKA SOUL STEALER.

JUMP OUT OF THAT DESK AND MAKE ME.

I WILL MIND CRUSH YOU.

AND I WILL STEAL YOUR PUZZLE.

YOU CAN'T STEAL WORTH SHIT.

"Boys! What do you think you're doing! Pay attention, clear those screens, and get out your notebooks before I give you detention!"

Bakura typed another message, showing it to Yami over his shoulder.

BAKA PHARAOH.

Yami grabbed the machine, typing quickly then throwing it back on Bakura's desk.

BAKA TOMB RAIDER.

"Boys! Didn't you hear what I told you?"

"Sorry ma'am."

They got out their notebooks, opening them up, only to have their eyes assaulted by millions of numbers.

"Now class I want your homework. That would be chapter 12 page 321 problems 12-50, chapter 13 page 524 problems 1-99 odd, and chapter 14 page 601 problems 1 and 2." (A/N: Whew what a homework assignment ^_^!) 

Bakura practically fell out of his desk, as Yami flipped through the pages of Yugi's notebook trying to find the papers. The other students quickly turned in their papers, the Egyptian spirits still looking through theirs.

"Alright class that's it, I will be accepting no more paper."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Hai! I find that unfair!"

"Ryou! Yugi! Since you two want to run your mouths and draw attention to yourselves, why don't you come put problems five and seven on the board!"

Bakura leaned back towards Yami. "What are problems five and seven pharaoh?"

"Ummm I don' think Yugi did his homework."

"Ryou did seven but not five. Wow, he delirious. Anyway, I'm taking seven."

Yami crossed his arms, mumbling under his breath.

"Ryou, I want you to do five."

"Damn…."

Yami smiled, snatching the paper from Bakura. "I'll take that. Arigato Tomb Raider."

"Like I care…watch this. Ahhhhhh my nose! Owww it hurts! Ma'am I need to go to the nurse!"

The teacher went over to the computer, checking the day's records. "You and Yugi both have been down there every class period today. You are not skipping my class!" 

"Ummm hai, but she said that if my nose starts hurting again then I should come back….right away."

Yami looked at Bakura smugly, figuring his excuse would fall through.

"All right. You have twenty minutes."

Bakura returned Yami's look and left the trailer. He strolled around the halls, enjoying his freedom. Unfortunately he was walking with his eyes **closed** and ended running straight into an open locker's door causing his nose to bleed again, and to bite down on his lip, which now was bleeding also. Now he actually **had** to go to the nurse instead or lazily wandering the halls. 

"Who the fuck left their locker thing open!"

Joey's head popped around the door. " Hey Yami B. What's up?"

"It figures...Joey the baka…"

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up, just shut up. One, leave before I get violent, two, don't call me that……"

***************************** (Five minutes later, Back with Yami)

_Let's see, use the value of the trigonometric function to evaluate the indicated function. Show all possible work. Holy Ra, wha? Never mind all I have to do is copy Ryou's… dammit. Figures he writes all small and squiggly when he's sick._

"Come on Yugi this is an easy one."

'Yugi' turned, death glaring the encouraging student.

"Hush David, let Yugi work." 

'Yugi' turned back to the board, starting to write down what he thought was on Ryou's paper. __

_Ra help me._

************************* (Back to Bakura)

Bakura walked into the nurse's office to find a new nurse on shift, who was talking rapidly on the phone.

"Oh I know he didn't! He did?! Well I know she di- OH my Kami she did?! OH I know that you did not just-"

"Excuse me."

"Hold on girl…..look go sit down and I will be with you as soon as I am done."

Not wanting to cause trouble to make his day worse, Bakura went and sat down only to call attention to himself five minutes later.

"Excuse me but the blue part of my uniform is a blackish color and the white part is a reddish color all due to loss of blood and I think that **you** should give **me some ****medical **attention.**"**

"You're bleeding?"

"Iie…it's ketchup…."

" Oh, well then you're fine."

"Of course it's blood! I am in here to get some **bleeding ****stopped!"**

"Well stop bleeding! It's getting all over the floor and it's well it's just plain gross!"

"That's **your** department of expertise!"

************************** (Back to Yami)

The teacher gave an exasperated sigh as she rubbed at her temples.

"Yugi." _Why does he write so slow, he's usually done by now._ "Yugi." _Is that a two or a five? Yugi!"_

"Huh? Oh, hai?"

"Just go sit down…now."

Yami shrugged, setting the chalk down and limping back to his seat. The teacher gave another sigh.

"Do you need to go to the nurse too Yugi?"

"Ummm hai."

"Well get Ryou's things and yours…you're dismissed early. Your homework is page 621 problems 1-99 eoo (eoo: every other odd)

_Thank Ra._

So Yami grabbed their stuff and made his way down to the nurse's office. He arrived just in time to see the nurse fleeing the room and made his way in to see Bakura.

"What did you do?"

"I'm bleeding on the floor."

"You actually hurt yourself?"

"None of your business."

"You ran into something didn't you?"

"Shut up baka pharaoh. What are you doing down here anyway?"

"My knee is acting up."

Bakura stood up and grabbed some paper towels, holding them to his nose and lip.

"I'm going to go lay down…don't bother me."

"Unfortunately, you're right, laying down seems like a good idea right about now."

So Bakura went and layed down in a cot in the back room and Yami layed down in a cot on the opposite wall.

"Are you copying my o' great math genius?"

"Iie, and stop that. I told you my knee hurts so I need to keep off of it."

"Yeah, yeah."

"We were dismissed early, your junk is by the door." 

They layed there in silence one of them fidgeting or turning every few minutes.

"So…have any good duels lately?"

"You would ask something like that wouldn't you."

"I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Well here's one…what time is it?"

"Ummm 2:20."

"When do we go home?"

"2:30."

"Okay, now shut up and like I said leave me alone you baka pharaoh."

"Pissy Tomb Raider."

"Slave driver."

"Slave."

"Sore loser!"

"Fifth grade education level!"

Bakura jumped up out of his cot and pounced on Yami, starting to strangle him. 

"You leave me level of education out of this!"

"Ack! Get..off…of..me!"

"I'll kill you!" 

Yami grabbed Bakura's throat, starting to strangle **him.**

"Not..if..I..kill…you…….first!"

"And….then…I'll…take…your…puzzle…once ..you're…dead!"

"You'll….have..to pry it….from….my…..cold…dead….hands!"

"Can…do!"

Just then the bell rang and Yami shoved the distracted Bakura off, making him land on the floor with a thud. Yami cleared his throat, picking up his back pack.

"Time to go…"

Bakura stood up, and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over one shoulder.

"Thank Ra, I can finally get out of this hell hole and away from **you**."

"The feeling is mutual."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tsuki: Soooooo what ya think guys? Good? Bad?

Ryou: Next chapter!

Yugi: Hurry!

Neko: Awwwww they're impatient.

Yami: Are they all against us?

Bakura: Everyone is against us, remember?

Tsuki: Review guys!!!


	7. To Home And Back To Hell

DISCLAIMER: *walks into view* you know, I really hate repeating myself but…here we go anyways. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

Tsuki: And we're back with another riveting chapter!

Bakura: * Clears throat * 

Tsuki: * Sigh * Fine, it's just a short intermission chapter…you ruin all of my fun.

Bakura: Well you ruin mine.

Ryou: Don't fight, we have a story to do.

Yugi: Ryou's right.

Neko: Yeah, let's get back to torturing the yamis! ^_^

Yami: You would say that wouldn't you……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura entered the house, leaving Yami to find his own way home. He threw his stuff down, marching into Ryou's room, ready to scream his head off at the boy. He flung open the door, coming to the edge of the bed. 

"Oh, hey aibou." Little Ryou went into a coughing fit.

"Gods, it's no fun yelling at you when you're sick, you just look so….I need to leave this room before I get all fluffy."

"Arigato for going to school for me Bakura. One question though, why are you so fucked up?"

"It's nothing and I'm the only one who says fuck in this house." 

He turned to leave, but abruptly stopped and turned back around to face the teen. 

"Did you say fuck? Wow, that fever has really gotten to ya."

Ryou gave Bakura a lopsided grin. "I guess so."

Bakura smiled slightly. "Yeah, yeah go back to sleep germ factory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yami stormed through the game shop, mumbling to himself, sennen eye glowing. All of that stopped though as soon as he entered Yugi's room, finding his hikari sound asleep, curled up in a little ball underneath his covers, (A/N: Awww a Yugi ball ^_^) coughing every few seconds.

"Ra, I want to yell at him but he's so…kawaii." He closed the door, joining Grandpa in the shop.

"What happened to you?"

"Shop, biology and gym."

"Have fun?"

"Iie."

"Hungry?"

"Iie."

"Is that all you can say?"

"Iie."

"You do know that you just contradicted yourself."

"Hai."

"Just checking. Could you-

"Iie."

"And why not?"

"Tired."

***************************

"Bakura!"

"Ra, do I have to fetch him something every five minutes?" He got up, making his way to Ryou's room. "Hai aibou?"

"Do I have any homework?"

"Some math, that's all."

"All right."

Bakura turned, ready to leave.

"Ummm aibou?"

"Ryou?"

"Do you think you could go as me tomorrow too?"

"You're not going?"

"I don't think I'll be able to."

Bakura sighed, his eye twitching a bit. "Fine, I'll go. But you owe me big time."

Ryou gave him a weak smile. "Arigato."

"He turned to leave again only to be stopped yet again.

"Ummm Bakura?"

"Hai hikari?"

"Dad left a list off stuff I need to do…could you possibly do those too?"

Bakura's eye twitched again and Ryou pulled the covers up over his head. "Onegai?"

"Ra, you had to say it didn't you…fine, just remember payback is a bitch."

*************************

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Probably some chore so…iie."

Yugi came slowly down the stairs, wobbling back and forth a bit.

"Aibou go back to your room."

"Iie."

"Why?"

"I have chores and homework to do."

Yami sighed, covering his face with his hands, mumbling through them. "Yugi, I order you to go back to bed and I will bring you some water." 

"But Grandpa has a bad back…he can't do my chores, and no one else understands my math."

"I'll do the fucking chores now get back to your bed and rest and I will bring you some fucking water!"

"Yami watch your language."

"Look, I've had a bad day and-"

"Aibou, onegai don't yell at Grandpa, he only looks out for me like you do."

"Fine."

Next day….6:25am ( Dark thirty in the morning ~_~ that's too early.)

Yugi made his way slowly to Yami's room and pushed open the door, walking up to Yami's bed.

"Aibou…get up."

"Why?!"

"Because I'm still sick." Yugi poked Yami, trying to wake his other. "Yami-chan?" He we went into a coughing fit, further irritating his aibou.

"Fine, I will go as you again. Don't whine, don't cry, just go back to bed and sleep…."

"Get up first."

Yami sat up. "There…now back to bed with you."

**************************

Bakura threw the alarm clock up against the wall, stopping its incessant beeping. He rolled out of bed onto the floor, hitting his head on the bedside table as he fell.

"This is going  to be a bad day…"

Fifteen minutes later….

The agitated spirit once again stepped out of the house, wearing Ryou's uniform.

"I can't believe the things he can talk me into! I hate that place yet I go because he asks me to! I always have to say hai when he says onegai don't I! Ahhh that all rhymed!"

"Are you done verbally bashing yourself?"

Bakura spun around, almost slamming his backpack into Yami as he did so.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school, Yugi is still sick, I'm guessing Ryou is too?"

"So what if he is. Now get away from me."

"Believe me, I would love to be as far away from you as possible but our hikaris have all the same classes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuki: Okay, Bakura was right, it wasn't that exciting.

Yami: * clears throat *

Tsuki: Not you too! Oh fine, it was mediocre.

Ryou: Sore oke Tsuki-chan, the reviewers will still like it.

Neko: *glare at reviewers***** They best, cause if they make my hikari cry…

Yugi: Down Neko-chan

Bakura: Let's just get on with the next chapter


	8. Art, The Yamis Discover Modern Paint

DISCLAIMER: Tsuki: ZzZzZzZzZzZ Neko: *pokes her with stick, nothing happens* Fine, I know you're not asleep but ill do it anyway *mumbles* lazy hikari. *clears throat* Kuro Tsuki Tenshi doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and if she did I would steal it from her anyways ^_^

Bakura: Onegai, amuse us again with your pathetic excuse of why you don't update fast enough.

Tsuki: Well By The Ring That Binds Us is being neglected and I'm starting to develop a writers block for this story which is bad cause you all still have three more days of school. *points to green writers block.*

Bakura: *raises eyebrow* Uh-huh.

Neko: *to audience* She's being overly dramatic don't you think?

Tsuki: Iie I'm not!

Yami: And pissy...

Tsuki: Iie I'm not!

Ryou: Maybe she's tired?

Tsuki: Iie I'm not!

Yugi: Or hungry maybe?

Tsuki: Iie I'm- Oh forget it you all aren't listening to me anyway!

Bakura: Did you say something?

Tsuki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Onegai, onegai, onegai, onegai."

"What are you doing?"

"Praying that I don't sit with you, O' Great Leader..."

"Don't start that again."

"Why? It brings me joy and you annoyance. Which makes my day better."

"Ruling over Egypt while you ran the streets and both of us knowing I was better than you makes my day better." Yami took off, running down the hall.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Five minutes later in class.....

"I can't believe you ran off, you knew that I didn't know where the room was."

"Yeah, but it was fun watching you push your way through the crowded hallways, getting bumped, stepped on-"

"Enough. Where do I sit?"

"Here." Yami pointed to the seat next to him.

"Ra! Why?! What did I ever do to you?!"

"Try you stole from the dead."

"Shut up. Like they were using that gold anyway." Bakura sat down, mumbling to himself.

"Good morning class, today we will be redoing our color wheels since the pipe accident ruined your other ones. (A/N: Damn those pipe accidents.) Collective sighs and groans were heard around the class as the teacher passed out paper, brushes, paint trays, water, and paint. Bakura poked at them with his pencil.

"It comes in bottles now?"

"It comes pre made?"

"Geez, being locked up for three thousand years we sure missed a lot didn't we?"

Yami popped open the caps of the paints, poring some into the paint tray.

"And how do you know what you're doing O' Great Artist?"

"I don't, I'm just guessing. Now stop with that O Great thing."

"How about Iie."

Yami rolled his eyes, dipping his brush into some blue paint. "Look Bakura, if we're going to survive this week together-"

"A week?!"

"Yugi ahs the flu and Ryou caught whatever he has from Yugi which means he also has the flu."

"Damn it you're right."

"Like I was saying, if we're going to survive this week together we have to become friends."

"Why?"

"We can't go around strangling each other all day so we might as well just be friends."

"Well **friend** you just got paint in my hair..."

"Huh?" Yami looked at his hand, which was by Bakura's hair, and noticed the blue horizontal streak. "Uh gomen?"

Bakura picked up a brush, dipping it in the blue paint as well and swiped the brush across the left side of Yami's bangs.

"Hey! I thought we were going to be friends!"

"Fairs, fair."

"Fairs Fair? You have a warped view of the world."

"Look, we've been through this, I'm insane, so I have an insane view of the world. Get off my back about it."

"Don't start."

"I'm not starting anything."

"Hai you are."

"Iie, you're the one."

"Iie you are." 

Bakura spun around in his chair, his elbow hitting Yami's arm causing Yami to flick the paintbrush he was holding and sending paint right into the face of the Spirit of the Ring.

"Ah, ah, I've got paint in my eye."

"Hold still, let me see."

"Iie, iie don't touch me!"

"Just let me wipe it off."

"Iie, don't touch, it burns."

"Don't make me cause a scene here, now let me see!" Yami grabbed Bakura by one of his bat wings, (A/N: You know one of those pieces of his hair in the front that stick out when he's insane and junk? Yeah, one of those.) yanking him around to face him.

"Friends don't treat friends like this!"

"Shut up, I'm helping."

"Of course how baka of me, the concept of helping overrides pain!"

"Yami, Bakura stop messing around, you'll draw attention to yourselves."

"Ah!"

"What is it? I can't see."

"It's Tea..."

"Freak you mean?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Here's some paper towels guys."

"Uh, arigato now go away."

"Ohayo, eye burning."

"Oh right."

Five minutes later.....

"Stop it, it's not funny."

"Your eye is all red now...and it's just so damn funny looking."

"It's your fault."

"You were the one who..." 

"Pharaoh? Earth to Yami!" Bakura snapped his finger in Yami's face, breaking his trance. "Come on Pharaoh finish your sentence."

"It's staring at me..."

Bakura blinked whispering to himself. "You were the one who it's staring at me. What? That makes no sense."

Yami pointed towards Tea. "It's staring at me..."

"Oh! That's what you mean. Well, throw something at it."

Yami mumbled. " If I could throw you, that would get rid of two problems."

"What happened to the friend deal?"

"Forgive me, I'm agitated."

"Because it's staring at you?"

"Hai."

"Look, I told you, do this." Bakura balled up his sheet of paper, chucking it at Tea, propping her in the back of the head. She scratched at her head but ignored it and got up to wash her hands. Bakura being mean and also needing to wash his hands, walked over to the sink as well , shoving her out of the way.

"Hey!"

"Shut up."

"Ba-er Ryou, I was there first!" 

Bakura smirked at her. "What do I care?" He turned on the water, but turned the knob to hard, causing it to break off.

"Now look what you did."

"Uhhh, oops?" Bakura started to shove the knob back on, not having any success, however he did catch Yami's attention.

"What are you doing?"

"It broke off, help me out before the teacher notices."

Yami looked around and grabbed a bottle of glue, handing it to his fellow Egyptian spirit. "Here try this."

"Glue? That won't work. Kami men are baka."

"Shut up!" Bakura poured some glue on the knob, making it practically dripping with the stuff and shoved it back on the sink. It stayed put.

"See, it's fixed."

"Really?"

"Of course it is."

"You two are baka, it won't hold."

Just then the knob fell off.

"Look what you did!"

"Me? You broke it."

Yami grabbed Bakura's arm holding him back from murdering the girl. Just then the teacher looked over.

"What is going on!?"

Yami and Bakura threw the glue bottle and knob to Tea, which she caught both of them, and then they both pointed to, saying in unison, "She did it!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Neko: A **green** writer's block?

Tsuki: Hai, it means that I know what I want to do, I'm just having trouble piecing it together.

Yami: Right.

Ryou: So what can we do to help?

Bakura: Hit her.

Tsuki: Very good Kura-chan! ^_^

Bakura: **Don't** call me that...

Yugi: Writer's block, kill it! *evil moment*

Everyone but Yugi: O.o

Ryou: Uhhh, review guys.


	9. History, The Not So Important Pharaoh

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I could but can't. That's why I like my caffeine induced fantasy world better.

Tsuki: Yay! And we continue on! *Pouty face* only to be getting held back by the writer's block.

Ryou: Specifically the **green** writer's block.

Bakura: These hikaris...everything has to be color coded for them.

Neko: Well if stuff wasn't they would die of falling off cliffs and things like that.

Yugi: Are you calling us hikaris baka?

Yami: Hai *smacked by Neko* I mean uh...iie.

Yugi: TSUKI! RYOU! THE YAMI"S ARE CALLING US BAKA AGAIN!

Bakura: Oh Ra.

Neko: What are they gonna do?

*The hikaris pull out Tsuki's Yami Torture Device Box, put on some gloves, and pull out a bunch of pink thing*

Neko: Ah! *Grabs Yami's arm* Run they got pink things!

Bakura: *already running* You guys best hurry up!

*Neko and Yami run off as the hikaris begin chasing their yamis around with various pink objects*

Tsuki: How's this color for ya?!

Hikaris: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You two get back here so I can kill you both!"  
"Don't leave me behind!"  
"Run faster Pharaoh!"

"I can't!"

"Great time to learn to!"

"Well excuse me for not being a wanted criminal always on the run!"

"Just wait till I get my hands on you two! There's no way I'm serving that detention by myself! You can't out run me!"

With a sudden burst of speed, Yami goes running past Bakura. "I only have to outrun Bakura!"

"Hey I'm not dealing with her! Quick where's our next class?"

"History, room 327, take a left and the hall intersection."

"Left, right?"

"Right!"

"Right?"

"Right!"

As they came to the junction in the hallway Yami ran off to the left, Bakura to the right. Tea stopped, sighing. "Oh forget it, I'll get them at lunch."

*****************************************(At Yami's end of the hallway.)

He slid to a stop, sneakers squeaking on the floor. "Is it still following us?" He turned to hear Bakura's answer, only to find him gone. " Oh great, I lost the wrong thing." He looked down the hallway, noticing Bakura sliding to a stop at the other end of the hall. "For Ra's sake, can't he get anything right?"

******************************************(Other end with Bakura)

Bakura turned to face. "See I tol- What? Where'd he go?" He peered down the hall, seeing Yami walking his way, hands in his pockets. Bakura sighed, deciding to meet him halfway. When they met in the middle, glares were promptly exchanged.

"I said left."

"Iie, you said right."

"Iie I said **left**."

"I asked which way and you said left, I then asked left, right? and you said right, so now I was assuming that we go right!"

Yami blinked at him a couple of times, just staring at Bakura.

"Don't look at me like that Pharaoh."

Yami turned, trying to hold back his laughter. "You are baka, com eon we have a class to get to."

"It was a simply misunderstanding!"

In history class...

"And what a wonderful day for history! (A/N: Yikes, someone enjoys history a bit too much) Today class we will be discussing the art of mummification in Ancient Egypt."(Of course Egypt, what else.)

"Finally, something I understand."  
"We will first discuss some of the Pharaohs and other various aspects of this wonderful civilization. Please open your textbooks to page nine hundred and ninety-two."

Yami listened intently as the Pharaoh's of Ancient Egypt, just waiting for this name to pop up. Bakura on the other hand, sat slumped in his desk, grudgingly taking notes for Ryou, and tapping his pencil impatiently when he wasn't, waiting for a change in subject, but when Yami raised his hand, he knew it would last all period. 

__

Oh by Ra, can't he keep his mouth shut, I want to leave this hellhole.

"Yes Yugi?"

"Sensei, why isn't Pharaoh Yami mentioned in the textbook?"

"Pharaoh Yami? I don't believe there was a Pharaoh Yami."

Bakura hand to put his hands over his mouth to contain his laughter. The look on Yami's face was priceless, even for the tomb raider himself.

"But sensei..."

"Yugi, I'm sure that if there even was a Pharaoh Yami, he must not have been that important. After all like you said he's not mentioned in the textbook."

Bakura almost fell out of his chair and died from laughter. Yami glared at him.

"Don't say a word Tomb Raider..."

"Not important..."

"Shut up!"  
"Ego hurt?"

Yami crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes as Bakura continued to gloat.

"Not important, oh that's a good one."

So they spent the rest of the class with Bakura having bouts of suppressed laughter, and Yami simply glaring at the textbook.

Later at lunch......

"Hey what's wrong Yami? And why is Bakura actually...laughing?"

"He's not in the history books!"

"Shut up..."

"Huh?"

"Want to know why? Because he's not important!" The hysterically laughing tomb raider almost fell out of his chair for the second time that day.

"Would you let it go!?"

"But it totally avenges all the hate I feel for you because you were Pharaoh, but now-" He burst into laughter again, going into a coughing fit from the lack of air. Yami suddenly got up, leaving the table.

"Oh...come on...quit being...a....sore loser."

"I'm not, I'm leaving you to your death."  
"Huh?" There was a tap on his shoulder, and Bakura turned around to come face to face with a very angry Tea. "Uh, ohayo?"

"Don't you ohayo me."

Bakura jumped up, running after Yami. "Yami don't leave me here with this thing! It's not right!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsuki: Short, hai, but blame that on the green writer's block, and school. Ra, make summer come faster. *continues with the other hikaris, still threatening them with pink things*

Neko: That's it! *Bares fangs*

Hikaris: AH! RUN! *drop pink things and run off.*

Neko: *takes off after the hikaris with a baseball bat.*

Bakura: Think she can handle it on her own?

Yami: Of course she can, she's Neko after all. I swear she's scarier than you are...

Bakura: Wow she's good.

Yami: Ummm, well I guess I'll say it. Onegai review guys. *stands all sexy like and smiles*

Bakura: Quit trying to seduce people into reviewing...


End file.
